


Frank Frink Fanvids

by AvenuePotter



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Fan Edit, Fan Videos, Fanvids, Gen, atomic bomb, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: A collection of music videos I've created for Frank Frink. :-)
Relationships: Frank Frink/Sarah, Juliana Crain/Frank Frink
Kudos: 2





	Frank Frink Fanvids

**Author's Note:**

> One for now with more to come!

Frank Frink goes undercover for the Resistance with Sarah – him as a chauffeur and her as a “niece” of General Onoda’s – in order to infiltrate the Kempeitai headquarters in San Francisco on a final mission of violence and defiance where Frank unexpectedly gets a shot at personal retribution before it all comes tumbling down. This video is bookended by scenes of Frank & Juliana Crain (I couldn't help it). The music is by Duran Duran and the song “The Chauffeur” was edited by doomed_copper (Thank you so much!!! I couldn't have made this fan video without you).

Warning: This edit contains flashing sequences.


End file.
